1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus for picking up an object image, a control method of the image pickup apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera or the like, a mode change operation member and an electric power switch are provided separately from each other. When the electric power is turned on, it is required to operate both of the electric power switch and the mode change operation member.
Moreover, the conventional image pickup apparatus is configured to withdraw a lens barrel immediately after a change of its mode from a photographing mode to a reproduction mode.
Consequently, the conventional image pickup apparatus has the problems such that it is impossible to perform the mode change and the turning on of the electric power at one operation, and that it is impossible to perform photographing immediately after a mode change to the photographing mode.